


Weeds of the Galaxy

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one-shot between Bailey and Shepard.  No plot. Not my usual ship, but smut was requested.  This was for a smut prompt from a Tumblr ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeds of the Galaxy

“I’m not a _political creature.”_ Bailey frowned at Shepard.

“What kind of creature are you, Bailey?” She moved around the desk to perch on the edge of it.

Bailey leaned back in his desk chair to look up at her. “Maybe the better question is what kind of creature are you?”

“It hasn’t been _that_ long, has it? I thought you were intimately familiar with the creature that I am.” Shepard shifted on the desk until her legs were resting on either side of his.

“Six months in the brig.” He rested his hands on her knees.  “I thought you might have decided to find another way to amuse yourself.”

“Move a little closer, you’ll see how _amused_ I am.” Shepard grinned at him.

His fingers moved up from her knees and his thumbs brushed along her inner thighs.  He moved up to unsnap her trousers.  She lifted up to allow her shimmy out of them.  He grazed a finger over the top of her panties before dipping in around the edge of them to brush against the short cropped hairs that already felt damp.  He tugged on a few of them.   He gripped her panties and pulled them off of her.  He tucked them into his pocket with a smile.

“I’m going to start charging you for those.” Shepard smirked at him.

“Just requisition some more.” Bailey shifted his chair forward. He lifted her legs up over his shoulders as he went.

She scooted closer to the edge of the desk and gripped a hand around it for leverage.   Her other hand came up to grip the back of his head and moved him closer to where she wanted him.  He ran his tongue along her lips.

“Forgot how good you taste.” He winked up at her.

“Then you should get a better sample.” Shepard’s hips lifted up off the desk.

Bailey’s tongue delved deeper inside of her. He moved a hand up to begin toying with her nipples.  He started with slow circles around the outside before moving closer to her nipple.  His thumb flicked across her nipple before moving over to her other breast.   He shifted up a little to start playing with her clit. 

While he licked and swirled around her clit, he dipped a finger inside of her.  She arched up against his mouth.  Her fingers gripping his hair harder while he added a second finger.  His other hand continued moving between her breasts.  The touches alternated between gentle and slightly harder tweaks to her nipples. 

“Fuck, I forgot how talented your damn tongue is.” She groaned while writhing on the desk.

He pushed a third finger into her before pulling them out and sliding just his thumb inside of her. Switching back to three digits, he moved his thumb back to skim along her ass.  The pace was driving her insane.  He kept it just slow enough that she hovered over the brink of climax without getting there.  Finally, he pulled out of her completely. 

Standing, he shoved his trousers down.  He moved his hand from her breast to her neck to push her back on the desk.   His other hand lifted one of her legs up while he guided his cock inside of her.   Shepard moved her hands up to play with her breasts as she watched him thrust into her.   The hand on her neck tightened ever so slightly when he began to pick up the pace.

“Is this what you were looking for when you wandered in here?” Bailey pulled all the way out of her pussy then drove back in.

“God, yes.” She wrapped her leg around his.

He pressed her down against the desk and increased pace again.  His hand moved from her neck to delve between them to scrape his thumb across her clit.  He circled it slowly then flicked his nail against it again.  The sensations were too much and she began to climax.  He leaned down to smother her screams with his mouth. She bucked up against him with her pussy clenching around his cock and taking him into orgasm with her.

“Damn reporter should’ve hung around; she’d have gotten a much better scoop.” Bailey rested his hands on the desk on either side of her to keep from crushing her.

Shepard squeezed her muscles around him. “Nice to see the promotion hasn’t gone to your head.”


End file.
